One boy,One girl, One disorder
by AmberStone12
Summary: Ally Johnson is the new girl in school. she has escaped the abuse from her old school back in seattle, but the torture follows her to Lakeside High. she thinks it will be a living nightmare with her disorder and the teasing. It all changes when she meets a tanned, cute, and quirky boy named Mike. Who shows her that being a "Freak" Can open up alot of adventures...Mike/Oc
1. The weird new girl

"One boy, one girl, one disorder"

Chapter 1 Summary: Ally is the new girl at Lakeside High. she's afraid she wont make friends now that she's new and has Multiple Personality disorder. She feels alone until she meets a sweet tanned boy named Mike who shows her that being a 'freak' can be exciting and can form an awesome relationship. Mike/Oc. -

"Do you have your lunch?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you have your papers?"  
"Ditto."  
"Schedule?"  
"Yup."  
"Can I have a goodbye kiss?"  
"*kisses* Bye daddy!" Ally shuts the door in her fathers car and walks in front of her new school. Lakeside High.

Allyssa Debra Johnson, known as Ally, has just moved to Toronto from a promotion to her father. She was bummed to leave her 'real' friends back in Seattle, but she was still excited to meet some new ones! Ally just hoped they wouldn't think of her as a freak due to her 'condition'. She took a deep breath and rushed into the school. It was flooded with teenagers! All were going to classes or their lockers. She had to push some people aside to get to her's. Ally always wore her pink and white stripped tank top, and her denim jeans that made her stand out from the designer clothes others wore. Her light blonde hair always shined as it laid down her back while her golden bangs were tucked behind her ears. The blondes baby blue eyes could woo and guy she meets.

"Locker 427, and combo is 15,3,9." Ally opens it with no trouble and receives all of the books she needs. Algebra, Science, and an Art text book. Once she closes her locker, a girl jumps in front of her. The girl had long, dark brown hair pulled into a tall pony tail and a long bang draped across her face. She had dark brown eyes, a long face, and she wore a red blouse, heels, and a black skirt.

"Hiiii!" the girl says, fluttering her mascara drenched eye lashes.

"Uh, hi. I'm-"

"Allyssa Johnson? Yeah! I know! Your the new girl right? I'm Tiffany! But you can call me Tiff!" Ally was confused on why the girl knew her. Usually, a person would only know her by her looks, but after a personality outburst, she'd get a one way ticket to "Loser ville".

"I was wondering if you'd like to join my clique. The Preppies!" Tiffany says jubilantly. "Since your the new girl, you have a lot to learn about who's in and who's out in this school. I can help."

"Um, thanks Tiff. But I just want to get situated before I join any groups." Ally utters as she is trying to hold her heavy books. "Now I have to get to class!"

"Kay-Kay! But if you want to join, text me!" Tiffany hands Ally her number on a small slip of paper. It was written in cursive with purple ink.

"Thanks." Ally says. She puts the small paper in her pocket. Tiffany sashès away with her head held high and with a sassy smirk. Ally continues to pace down the empty hall. She wasn't even halfway down when she felt a shock of pain in her chest and she fell to the ground. She waited for the pain to subside on the cold floor and relized she had been hit by something . Her books and papers were scattered on the ground. Most covered in dirt or ripped. Ally gasped as her neck twitched. Then she lost control of herself.  
"Oh my! Such a mess! Nothing Nanny Anne can't handle!" she states in a British accent. She started picking up her papers until she heard a voice that snapped her out of her odd personality.

"I'm so sorry! Do you need any help?" A person reached a hand at her. Ally looked up and saw a tanned boy with spiky black hair and hazel eyes offer her a hand. Once Ally had gotten a good look at him, she was in dreamland. He was so cute and so innocent looking. The tall, tanned teenager looked at her the same way. Noticing her beauty and her pleading face. He lifts her back up on her feet.

"T-Thanks." she says "I'm Allyssa, Ally for short. What's your name?"

"I'm Micheal, Mike for short.." He chuckles. "-And its no problem." Mike helps Ally pick up her books and scrambled papers from off the floors. They were put back into messy piles and handed back to the tall blonde.

"I'm new here at Lakeside. I just moved in a week ago."

"Cool! I heard their would be a new girl here." he stammers "I only hear it around. No one really talks to me much." Allyssa's face drops in pity. How could such a sweet boy not have friends? if she was their a few days back, she would've instantly been his friend.

"Aww. Why not-?"  
"ALLY! Ewe! Get away from that freak!"

Tiffany had just been walking down the corridor and saw Mike talking to Ally. Tiff grabs Allyssa's arm and pulls her away from her tanned crush. Her feet skidding on the shiny, tiled floor.

"Get away from him! He's got this crazy disease! I don't want you to catch it!" Ally was surprised by Tiffany's outburst and whipped her head over to see Mike blushing from embarrassment.

"It's not a disease Tiffany! It's just a disorder when I can't control my personalities." he explains. His tan cheeks burning with humiliation and embarrassment.

"Who cares freak show! I don't want you damaging the new girl!" Tiffany screamed. Obviously, she had something against Mike. Which was very obvious to anyone she meets, or the people she bullies. Ally roughly broke the grasp of Tiffany's hand on her arm and went to face her. She was furious that Tiff would treat Mike like that. It was really obnoxious and not to mention rude. Before she could speak, Ally gasped and lost control of herself.

"Listen Little-Miss-Pain-In-My-Butt! I don't know what your damage is, but lay off! Your attitude is more skank than that doppy hairstyle you have!" she said in a snooty, rich girl tone.

Tiffany just gaped like a fish at Allyssa's comment. Even Mike was shocked that Ally turned from sweet to sassy.

"What did you say to me?" Tiffany growled. She had never been talked to like that, especially by someone new and different like Ally. The diva clenched her teeth so hard, it looked like her pearly whites were at their breaking point.

"You heard me dorky! Back off! And by the way, your face is so crusty, even rats want to puke when they look at you!" Ally finished, swishing her blonde hair in the brunettes face. Tiffany just stared at the two and turned bright red. Anger was bubbling up in her veins and swimming in her head.

"You are all FREAKS!" She paced away from them in anger. Glaring daggers in the back of their heads and grumbling terrible words.

"Live and learn, hon!" Ally made that last remark before she gasped again and turned back into her normal self. She started breathing hard and relized what she just did. Not again, she thought.

"Woah, Ally." Mike said in disbeleif.  
"Oh Mike, please don't be creeped out! God, I knew this would happen!" she explained, nervous. Sadly, this has happened to the blonde before. Her personalities have struck again. That's why she was so happy to move, and also why the bullies always picked on her.

"No! No! I'm not creeped out or anything!" Mike said in a comforting tone. "I have it too!"

"Have what?" Ally sniffed. Not sure how to approach this situation.

"Multiple Personality disorder! I have it too! If I were in your shoes, I'd become Chester! A grumpy old guy that is always annoyed!" Ally's face brightened up like the sun. Finally, a person who understands what she has and how she feels about it. It was a dream come true. Not to mention that Mike was super cute and super nice!

"Yeah." Ally lightly dabs her eyes. "That was Mackenzie, the snooty rich girl. She only comes out when i'm mad. She does the most damage."

"Same here! I have one named Vito, who's a jersey shore reject. He's one of my huge problems. But, I never met anyone else with M.P.D! What's your class now?" Mike asked, mesmerized by the girl's actions.

"Science." she said, holding onto her books with excitement.

"Me too!"

"Cool! Let's walk together." Mike and Ally walk calmly to their first class of the day. They were both happy that they each had something huge in common. This may be a good friendship that's about to start. Or maybe even more..

- Like it? Comment! But dont flame or hate on it! And don't copy.


	2. Science,Art, Lunch, Enemies, and Friends

"One boy, one girl, one disorder"

Chapter Two -Science, Art, Lunch, Enemies, and new friends

- Ally and Mike finally made it to the Science room. It was filled with teens sitting at thick, mildew covered tables. Most were talking and texting about the latest gossip. While some were rough housing and giving noogies to innocent nerds. Ally took an empty seat next to Mike as the teacher began to start the class.

"Good morning class! Now before we start today, I'd like to introduce a new student. Alyssa Johnson. She came here all the way from Seattle. Hello Ally! I'm Mrs. Turmol . Would you like to come up?" the female teacher asked.

Ally bashfully got out of her seat and walks up to the front of the class and waved.  
"Hi guys." She waves, a thin layer of blush forming on her cheeks. Some girls said hi back, like one wearing a blue sweatshirt and a yellow pony tail. Some boys winking or whistling at the girl, like a boy with freckles and orange hair that was slicked back. Ally immediately went to sit back down in her seat.

As she walked, she passed by the boy with the freckles, who gave a smug look.  
"Nice ass." He muttered as he pinched the blondes behind inside of her tight jeans. A smirk formed on his evil face. Ally turned and glared at the boy with the freakles, blushing with embarrassment from his comment.

"Lay off!" She hissed under her breath. The blonde had to hold back her hand so she wouldn't slap him in the face.

"Looks like the new girl has a bad side!" He whispered to one of his friends. "Super sexy if you ask me."

Ally just sank in her chair. Crossing her arms and giving the teen a nasty look. " Who is that guy?" She asked Mike quietly.

"Thats Scott. He's one of the baddest and meanest kids in school." The tanned teenager replied. "Gets written up at least twice a week."

"Now that is cleared up" Mrs. Turmol spoke. "I have a few announcements. Today for lunch there is chicken fajitas and rice. Also, we have a Winter Dance on December 23. A day before winter break! So get ready to choose the Snow princess and Snow prince. Sign up to be crowned on the night of the dance." The plump teacher finished."Let's get started shall we?"

"Hmmm. Winter Dance. Sounds fun.", Ally thought. "The snow princess and prince contest sounds pretty fun too." She glances at Mike, is looking in his Science textbook, trying to find a certain page. "I wonder if Mike likes it too? I'd probably like to see if I could win snow princess.." The blonde relized what he was thinking to herself. What am I saying, she thought. I only knew the guy for one day! And I don't want to end up heartbroken like back at home. I just have to take it slow and be a good friend so nothing becomes akward.

"Now, can anyone tell me what happens when cold air and warm air meet and neither advances? Also give the specific name." stated. Ally looked in her book and raised her hand quickly.

"Yes! Ally." the teacher said.

"It's called Stationary front and it creates precipitation. Most likely, rain."

"Very good Ally! Your on a very great start! Keep it up!" praised.

Ally smiled and ignored some groans she got from a few classmates. The class was pretty simple. They studied the type of clouds and how severe storms form. She knew all of it by heart because back in Seattle, it always rained. So they always knew how it would start.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

The bell finally rings and the students clear out as quickly as they could. Dashing out with friends or by themselves. Most of them chatting about the dance or how gross the lunch is.

"I have gym next, so I guess i'll see you at lunch?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I have art! See you later!" Ally replies, waving good by to her new friend. The friends walk away from each other and into the different parts of the school. The halls were long, but the rooms were also labeled and detailed. So new students wouldn't have a problem getting around.

Once Ally opened the a dark green door, a wave of cool air pushed her hair back until she walked in. Aisles were set up with paint cans lined up at the base. The blonde new girl meets a thin teacher who looks like she's in her late twenties. With orange hair, green eyes, and a paint covered smock.

"Oh, hi! You must be Ally! I'm , , the art teacher. Today we are just free painting. So you don't have to worry about catching up on anything." the teacher said with an Irish accent.

Ally went to an aisle and started painting. other kids started pilling in the room. Even, Tiffany came in and was talking loudly to two of her cronies as she passed Ally.

"-And she just went off on me for making fun of that dork Mike." she said. "I tell you, I think she's a bigger loser than he is! No one plays out Tiffany Hawk! She can forget about being in the Preppies! Thats her loss!" Tiffany stated as she started painting. Her minions, agreeing with the she-beast. Ally was discreetly listening and was shocked as any girl would be.

"Well I never wanted to be a stupid Preppy anyway!" She huffed under her breath. Though it stung her severely, she just ignored the girl and tried to hold back letting Mackenzie out, but gasps in the process. "At least I actually have a real friend! Not some fake and phony cronies!" The blonde huffed once more. Letting Mackenzie take over her unexpectedly. "What a drama queen! I have a tooth brush thats smarter than that pop star wannabe!" Ally spat loudly in Tiffanys direction.

The entire class turned to the screaming girl. Ally blushed and rubbed her arm bashfully. She couldn't take all of the eyes staring at her. Their pupils burning holes in her skin.. Public humiliation was one of the blonde deepest fears.

"Just practicing! For..Uh.." She tried to think of something to excuse her outburst. "..'Legally Blonde" the musical! Back at my old town, people liked my Uh..acting?" The students stare at the girl for a few moments, some were gesturing that she was crazy, others shrugged. Soon enough they all got back to work.

"I told you she was a freak!" Tiffany whispered to her fake friends. The blushing blonde was concerned.

What if Tiffany found out about her M.P.D? ..

What if her personalities got the best of her? ..

Would Tiffany still tease her?..

Ally continued to ask herself these questions. She just continued to paint a beautiful field until the bell rung and she sprinted out of the classroom. ) After running to her locker and getting the last three things she needs for the day, Ally finally found a seat at an empty lunch table. She sat their until the figure of Mike limping in the cafeteria caught her eye. She rushed to his side. Escaping the loneliness and abandonment.

"Are you ok Mike?" Ally asked in a sad tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replies rubbing his sore arm. "Svetlana just didn't stretch enough in gym today."

"Who's Svetlana?"

"She's one of my personalities. Svetlana is a Swedish gymnast. She can do leaps, splits, flips, anything." He explains tiredly. "Today she tried to somersault on a balance beam. Totally wore me out."

"Awwww! Isn't that sweet girls! The Dork twins are actually communicating!" Tiffany mocked.

Ally turned her head and saw Tiffany and her 'friends' laughing at Tiff's comment. Both Mike and Ally glare at Tiff until Mike gasped, hunched over and started talking like an old Man.

"You better watch your mouth Missy!" Mike said, in a raspy seniors voice. That just made Tiffany laugh harder.

She turned red and laughed like an evil villain. It actually disgusted Ally, making the girl want to lose her, already gross, lunch.

"Back in my day, you youngsters respected your elders!"

"Uh, Mike. Are you ok?" Ally asked, putting a hand on the teens shoulder.

"Who's this Mike guy? The names Chester!" He says again. Suddenly, Mike gasps again and turns back into his normal self.

"Looks like Mikey can't handle being a L-o-s-e-r!" Tiffany makes and 'L' with her fingers and the whole cafeteria started laughing hysterically at the two. Ally could feel tears coming out of her eyes and she let the warm liquid poor down her had never felt so embarrassed. It was her worse fear to be humiliated like that. Especially on the first day at a new school.

"Hey! Leave them alone! A girl yells.

"Yeah, why are you so mean?"

" It is very cruel!"

The teenagers turn to see three girls approach them. One with red hair that included a pink flower. Another with bleach blonde hair, green sweater, and purple lipstick. The last had brown hair, tanned skin, freckles, and brown eyes.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't a petty group of wannabes sticking up for the freak shows!" Tiff said again.

"Well your no prize either Tiffany!" Zoey bellows.

" Don't you know it's rude to say those things?" Dawn mentioned calmly yet sternly.

"-or did your dumb parents drop you on your head when you were a bratty little baby?" Courtney insults.

The whole cafeteria "ooh's" and tiffany stares around in embarrassment.

"Oh go jump off a cliff dweebs!" she says. Tiffany storms out of the Lunch room with a tanned girl with dark hair and another blonde following her. Courtney huffs and crosses her arms. "What a drama queen!"

Ally wipes her eyes. Dawn puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks in an angelic voice.

"Yes, I am. But this is the worst first day ever!" Ally remarks.

"It's ok! We all have felt the wrath of Tiffany! Her aura reads negativity and neglect. I'm Dawn by the way." Dawn says as she greets Ally.

"Hello, I'm Ally. I just moved here from Seattle."

"Hi! I'm Zoey!" the girl with the red hair said.

"And I'm Courtney! Also student body president." Replied the girl with the brown hair.

"Nice to meet you guys." Ally says thankfully.

"You guys know Mike right?" she gestures to a waving mike.

"Yes, we all know Mike. We met up a few days ago." Dawn said. "Hello Mike, have you been working on those meditation moves I showed you?"

"Yeah! I think I'm really making some progress!" Mike says happily.

"Mike is trying to cure his M.P.D. I thought that if his mind is clear from meditating, his brain won't have a reason to change personalities." Dawn explained.

Ally thought that was a pretty clever idea. She hasn't really thought about curing her M.P.D. Her mother thought it would ware off as she got older. Ally was worried that if she gets married and has kids, would the M.P.D affect them? Well, that bridge she would cross when she gets there...

"Do you guys want to sit at our table? We have plenty of room!" Zoey asked. Mike and Ally both nod and make their way to a half full table. That's where they met some cool people.

They met Sam, a continuos gamer. Cameron, probably the smartest teenager in the universe. Gwen, a cool goth with a talent of drawing. Bridgette, a calm surfer girl. Izzy, in other words, a physco. Noah, a book worm and know-it-all. Brick, a well trained cadet. And 'B', a silent technology genius. After greeting each other, they all ate and talked about random things. Mike started asking Ally about her personalities.

"I have five actually. You know Mackenzie, of course. But I also have Charlotte, Nanny Anne, Mishra, and Lucy. Charlotte is a relentless party girl, when ever you mention a party or dance she's there. Mishra is a german body builder and weight lifter. After running a few miles, she's never tired. As for Nanny Anne...I'll just show you.." Ally tips over her milk carton and immediately gasped. She put her hair in a bun, put a maids bonnet on her head and spoke in a British accent. "Oh dear! I seem to have made a spill! Nothing a little elbow grease can't cure!" Ally pulls out a hankie from her back pocket and scours the table until the milk stain is gone. She gasped again and let her hair down. Mike looked at her in awe as she sat back in her seat.

"That was Nanny Anne. The last is Lucy, a hyperactive farm girl who can lasso anything." Ally finishes.

"I have four." Mike confessed, counting out four of his fingers. "Vito, Chester, Manitoba Smith, and Svetlana. Vito, a guy who flirts with any girl he meets, and talks with a New jersey accent. He only comes up when I don't have a shirt on.. Svetlana, only comes around when I need to go through obstacles. I think you know Chester pretty well, but Manitoba Smith, is a fearless adventurer. Who only comes up when I need to solve a mystery or go on any adventures." The tanned boy finished. Ally just listens to the teen talk about his personalities and smiles. It felt good finally telling someone about her condition. It made her feel alive and free. Especially now that she got so many new friends in one day. Ally thought this was gonna be the start of a great school year.

- Enjoy! Review and tell me what you think! i finally did line breaks!


	3. Signing up for Snow PrincessPrince

OBOGOD3

-Signing up for Snow Princess-

Since September, the last few months have been pretty enjoyable for Ally. After meeting all of her new friends, she didn't feel lonely any more. They all had a great time together and hung out as much as they could. They even dressed up for Halloween and went out for trick or treating and a late night party. Ally marked all of the wonderful costumes down so she would never forget.

Ally: Vampire  
Mike: Dracula  
Zoey: Josie (from Josie and the pussy cats)  
Dawn: Hippy  
Cameron: Mad scientist  
Brick: Popeye  
Noah: Teacher  
Izzy: Witch  
Gwen: School girl  
Bridgette: Southern Belle  
Courtney: Lawyer  
Silent B: Rapper  
Sam: Mario

They had a blast at the party and even had a candy eating contest. Ally even did a slow dance with Mike! Well, until he accidently turned into Vito and tried to flirt with Dawn. Who was dancing in the strong arms of Silent B...But, that made Ally come to like him more.

As the season started to change, it was already the middle of November. Leaves started turning brown and received that crisp, warm feeling. The sky always turned a relaxing shade of orange. That's when Mike and Ally's parents met for thanksgiving. They got to know each other and talked about their children's M.P.D. How it was impossible to find a good doctor, and how they always went to therapy 24/7. After Thanksgiving dragged along, it was the seventh of was bundled up and were going against the harsh winter air. Noses were nipped with a blistering wind Ally met up with Mike at her locker one day. He was wearing a really warm blue sweater, thick denim pants, and long brown boots.

"Hey Allyssa." he says playfully.

"Hey Mike! what's up?" she replies

"Nothing much." he says. "Just wanted to see if I could walk with you to science." Mike starts blushing like crazy when he asked.

Ally just giggled and blushed too. "Of course." She answers.

She shuts her locker and starts walking with the tanned teen to the science lab. Ally felt different now that she was around Mike more. Before, she'd always feel casual around him, but now she get blushes and her heart starts beating faster. Could she have...a crush on Mike? No! She would think. They were just close friends. Though they did spend time alone, they each like a lot of things...Not to mention that their parents knew each other perfectly.. Once the two walked into the science lab, Mike had something to ask the blonde. He just looks at her in her crystal blue eyes, and pauses before he starts.

"So um Ally, you know that the Winter Dance is coming up. And everyone is going to be there.." He droned.

"Yeah. I do. I think I even want to sign up for Snow Princess.. Ally answers. "But I don't have a date yet.."

"Really?.. Well I...Was wondering if... You'd be my date to the Winter Dance?" he asks. At that moment, Ally could feel her heart skip a beat. She tried not to faint, but held in her excitement. She goes and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. A huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Answers Ally Mike was surprised and hugged Ally back by wrapping his hands around her waist. He was pulling a smile bigger than she was.

"Girls! I have exciting news!" Ally said to her girlfriends when they took a break at sitting with boys. Eating at the smooth, cold table, of what looked like a glob of wet meat.

"Your toes started to talk to you?" izzy suggested. All if the girls momentarily stare at Izzy from her insane outburst, but Ally continued with her news. Slightly hopping with excitement.

"Mike wants me as his date for the Winter Dance!"

"Oh my gosh! That's great!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You two will make the perfect couple!" Courtney exclaimed. "We have got to find you the perfect beyond perfect dress!"

"So, have any boys asked you guys out yet?" Ally asked.

"B asked me!" Dawn said.  
"Duncan asked me." Courtney exclaimed.  
"Trent." Gwen replied.  
"Owen!" Izzy screamed in her physco tone.  
"Geoff asked me yesterday." Bridgette said soothingly.  
"Brick asked me." Zoey answered. (A/N please don't kill me. They had a moment in episode two, so this could be an official crack pairing)

"Wow! So we all have dates! We have to go shopping this weekend!", Ally exclaimed. "Any way, I'm also signing up for Snow Princess!"

All of Ally's friends rooted for her again. They all said that they'd vote for her and convince others to. Courtney could persuade the people on the debate team and student council to vote for Ally. Zoey could get some kids in all of her classes, and so could Dawn. Everyone knows that Ally is a sweet person, they'd all vote for her in a heart beat. Ally had felt more confident to sign up! Maybe she could even get Mike to sign up for Snow Prince. Even if she did have the slightest chance of winning, she didn't want to be paired with any guys she didn't like. Especially not guys like Scott Williams or Ezkeial Pattens!

-Meanwhile at the guys table-

"Did you ask her?" Cameron asked Mike.

"Yeah.." Mike said simply.

"Did she say yes?" Sam asked not keeping his eyes of his game.

"Yup. And I have no idea what to do next!" Mike answered while face palming.

"Well that's simple! Just take her out and have a good time." Noah said in his sarcastic tone.

"It's not that easy! I never talked to a girl that seriously before, let alone took one out on a date! What should I do? Do I even need to learn how to dance?" He answered desperately.

"Well,you could wear a blue and white suit to match the winter ambiance. You may have to learn how to waltz. But to impress her more, sign up for Snow Prince." Cameron said.

"That's right!" Mike said. "Ally said she would sign up for Snow princess!" Suddenly, Mikes face sinks. "theres just one problem. No one really likes me! How am I gonna win if no one, but you guys, would vote for me?"

"65% of kids around here win contests around popularity. The other 35% can win by being a good person. You have to put your M.P.D troubles to the side and show everyone your a good guy at heart."

"Thanks Cameron!" Mike thanks his little buddy. He threw out the rest of his lunch and raced into the front lobby to sign his name. Sadly, Mike wasn't the only guy to sign up. Well, there were only three others. Justin Lavender, Scott Williams, and Ezekiel Pattens. A little ironic considering that most of them are mean or a shoe-in to win. He didn't really think anyone would vote for Ezekial. He was sexist and a total slob. He even ticked off Ally.

"My dad said for me to watch out for dumb blondes, eh."

"Dumb blonde?" Ally huffed, then gasped. Which made Mackenzie forcefully come out of her. "How about Dumb praire boy who couldn't count to four even if he tried?" She screamed and got up in his face.

Zeke backed tried to back away from the girl. "Heyy..your cute eh?"

'Mackenzie' glared, then everything went black for Zeke So he was out.

All Mike had to worry about was Scott and Justin. Mainly Justin, he was like a male model. The girls always drooled over him. Saying Justin's so hot!' , 'Justin is my new BF!', or crazy things like, 'MARRY ME JUSTIN'! Mike just scribbled his name onto an empty line and placed the pen back into the holder. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Ally stroll around the corner and enter the lobby. Mike ducked behind a plant. he didn't want Ally to find out he was signing up. He wanted it to be a total surprise. Though she might find out if she sees his name on the paper, but Mike crawled out anyway.

"Hmmm...Ok.. Allyssa Johnson." Ally said scribbling on the paper. "And only one other person signed up for girls. That is..*Gasp* Tiffany Hawk?"

It is so on.


	4. The ugly truth

OBOGOD4

"One boy, one girl, one disorder"

"I can't believe Tiffany.. Of all people.. Is signing up for Snow Princess!" Ally exclaimed. She had called an emergency meeting with all of her girlfriends at the park.

"I'm a surprised you didn't see it coming.". Izzy said hooking her legs onto a tree branch.

"For once, I agree with Izzy. Do you know how big it would be for her ego if she won?" Courtney said. She was working on her laptop for her campaign conference.

"It was a good thing you signed up now, or she would've won by default." Dawn stated giving a squirrel a little acorn.

"It would be best to try really hard to beat her." said Zoey.

"You guys are right! I'm going to apply myself all the way until I beat Tiffany's stuck up butt!" Ally exclaimed again.

"You go girl! Fight the power! Wooaah!" Izzy suddenly fell out of the tree. "I'm okay!"

The girls laugh and continue to relax in the park.

The next day at school, Ally was working on a project with Mike until the announcement bell chimed.

"Good morning students. It is the 9th of december. Principal Stockwater speaking. Today, I have the special announcement for the Snow Prince and Princess. We have decided on our last 2 finalists for each. For boys,We have Scott Williams-".

Most guys clapped and whooped for Scott. He just gave a smug grin and crossed his arms.

"I knew that!" He said vainly.

"We also have- Mike Winsten!" Said the principal. Half of the students in the classroom clapped for Mike, but he just smiled.

"For our girls we have- Tiffany Hawk!" Though Tiffany's class was on the ground floor, you could hear them cheering all the way up to the second floor science lab. The cheering crowd was so happy for Tiffany, it made Ally sick to her stomach.

"Our other girl is-Ally Johnson!" Ally was surprised to see that the whole classroom (except Scott) was cheering, whooping, and whistling for her. She grinned bashfully, but felt a little bad that Mike didn't get much standing ovation.

"These are our finalists! The next part is getting ready for the debate! Each contestant will speak out for the crown! It will be in one week, so don't be late to decide!" Said the principal. Finishing the announcement.

"Debate?", Ally thought. "I never knew we would have to be in a debate!"

Once the announcements ended, so did the class. As Ally walked to her next class with Mike, they started to talk about the dance. "I never knew they had to debate to get to be crowned Snow royalty!", Ally exclaimed.

"Yeah, they do this every year because they know all of the kids will vote for the populars. So the school has the finalists debate so the others can have a fair chance." Mike exclaimed.

"Oh, I hope we have a good chance of winning. Going against Tiffany is gonna be hard! And we both know that Scott will force everyone to vote for him!"

"We have to both promise to work hard to win! I really want to be your prince.. I mean...Uh.." Mike pauses and blushes. "..I mean.. I don't want to be paired with anyone but you!" Ally blushes at Mike's comment.

"I promise." Ally says. As the two get closer to the ground floor, Mike gets a confused look on his face.

"Don't you have art next?" asked Mike.

"Not anymore!" Ally stated with a grin on her face. "I switched this class so I don't have to deal with Tiffany and to be around you!"

Mike smiled widely and hugged Ally. "That's great!"

"I gotta get to the girls locker room. See you in a few minutes!" Ally waved goodbye and ran to the other end of the hall.

After going in, meeting with some of her friends, and changing into a pair of dark blue shorts and a light blue T-shirt, Ally came into the gym and sat next to Mike on the bleachers.

"Good-morning kids." Ms. Hemelec, the gym teacher, spoke. "Today we are finishing our balance beam, rope climbing, and weight lifting lesson." The female teacher says. "The new girl in this class, Ally, will be added to Mikes team. Which is Mike, Scott, Anne Maria, and Jo.".

The groups split up and go to there areas. Mikes team goes to the balance beam station first.

"Okay Mike, can you demonstrate a good example of balance?" Ms. Hemelec asks. Everyone in the group groans, but Ally stays silent and is mesmerized by what Mike is about to do and stands behind him. He stands in front of the beam and gets ready to jump. He gasps and his eye lashes get thicker and red lipstick appears on his lips.

"Balance beam? Svetlana will make it in her sleep!" speaks in a Russian accent. Mike flips onto the beam and walks gracefully on it with his arms straight out at his sides. Once he gets to the end of the beam, he jumps off, does another flip in midair and finished with a split on the ground. Mike gasps again and rises from the split.

"Wow Mike! That was awesome!" Ally screams as she hugs her crush.

"Thanks." mike answers as he starts to blush. "That was Svetlana."

"That's really cool." She answers lovingly. Feeling a little ridiculous for her crazy crush on the boy.

"Your up Ally!" The teacher calls. Ally walks in front of the beam, then she gasps on Que. "A Balance beam! Childs play for a girl like meh!" She says out loud. Ally hops onto the beam, does a hand stand, and walks on her hands until she jumps off of it and makes the whole gym rumble. Ally finally turns back to her normal self. "Oh, Mishra.." Ally thought.

"Excellent Ally! You get an A+! Scott! Your next!" Ms. Hemelec yells. Suddenly, Everyone heard a scream coming from the other end of the gym. "You can practice Scott! I have to tend to someone!" She runs off. "Dakota! I told you the rope wasn't a fashion belt!"

"Watch and learn sweet heart!" Scott says snobbishly as he pushes Ally away. Mike catches her in his arms and glares at the ginger. He lost control of himself as his neck twitched and his hair was slicked back. He puts Ally down and walked up to Scott.

"Hey! Why'd yah push my freakin' girl freckles?" mike said in a new jersean accent. Scott stared angrilly at Mike from his comment.

"Freckles? What the hell are you talking about?" Mike suddenly grabs Scott's collar and pulls him only a few inches from his face. Noses close to touching.

"No one touches Vito's girl! Got that?" Mike says threatingly. He forcefully lets go of Scott's collar, then gasps and turns back into his normal self. Scott fell onto his back and gave him a dirty look. Angry that the freak show would try to get mad at him.

"Freak." Scott grumbles. "That girl is probably as crazy as you are!".

"Hey! Back off Scott!" Ally snaps, getting angry. Gasping, and turning into Mackenzie in the process."At least this mike guy is a gentlemen! He doesn't wear a crappy tank top everyday and tries to 'do' every girl he meets!".

Scott was really angry now! He approaches Ally and pushes her down once more. Making the girl skid onto the floor and scrape her back on the ground.

"Shut up, freak!" He bellowed. Well, that total made Mike angry, so he tackled Scott to the ground and tussled with the Ginger on the floor. While the guys were fighting, they were being surrounded by their other classmates, chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!". Ally rises as the guys continue to fight. She tries to push people aside, but she couldn't get inside to stop everything. She could see Mike getting kicked, and screamed his name. By then, Scott had ripped mikes shirt off, making the tan guy turn into the rebellious Jersey shore reject.

"Let's rumble, Freackle face!" He screamed in his New Jersey accent. Mike tackled the ginger to the ground and started punching him harder. And pinning his head painfully to the ground.

"Let Go! let go!" Scott yelled. His face was smashed onto the cold and dirty floor of the gym.

"Tap out and I may let you go!" Scott finally gave in and slammed his fist on the cold tiles of the gym. The crowd cheers as Scott gets up and glares at Mike with a scratched face.

"This isn't over Freak show!" Scott screamed back at Mike."You better watch your back!"

The evil freckled teenager ran out of the gym m, ditching the class and ignoring questions to come back.

The rest of the class went back to their stations just as the fight ended. by then, Ally had found Mikes mostly torn shirt and put it back on his slim body. The tanned teenager gasped, turning back into his normal self and looking around confused. "What happened?"He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I think your personality, Vito, came out and beat up Scott!" She explained. "You got mad when he pushed me down!"

"Yeesh. why does Vito have to ruin everything?" Mike asked himself loudly.

"I don't know, but you might have to be careful! Scott may get his revenge! He just ran out saying, 'You better watch your back!"

Mike groaned, knowing that Scott will eventually want to get back at him at the worst time. He just let it go and continued to work on the balance beam with Ally. The rest of the class went by pretty well, except for the fact that Anne Maria was making goo-goo eyes at Mike, for his 'Vito' performance. The last bell rung and Mike walked Ally home. Once she hit the door she immediately went to her room and thought long and hard about the debate next week. How would she Make a good impression on the school to vote for her? Should she represent both her and Mike? Well, that's a total yes-But she has to show everyone that they're both aren't freaks.

"This is hard!" She told herself. "It's a shame no one likes Mike, he's so nice and so sweet. And I'm pretty sure Tiffany will persuade people to hate me.." So Ally came to the most drastic decision of her life...She has to tell everyone that she and Mike have M.P.D. Its the only way everyone will know that they're just as good as the populars are!"

_  
Hmmm..I'm gettin pretty good at this... Anyway, this will get more epic! You won't believe what happens later on! Pack tissues for the rest of the series cuz it's gonna get dramatic. And I'm sorry ic the words r all mashed together. Copy and paste mode doesnt work that well, but I still love it!6


	5. the debate

OBOGOD5 -The debate-

"Okay students! Who's ready to choose for Snow prince and snow princess?" The principal asked in a cheery tone.

The whole theatre full of Teenagers roared in cheering. Today was the day of the debate, and everyone was on edge about it. Surprisingly, it was mire like a real election than a poll for a prom. The teenagers of the school would talk all day about who they wanted.

"I vote Scott!" A guy would say.  
"No! Mike!"  
"Tiffany should be princess!" a girl would say.

"Are you kidding? Ally all the way!"

The arguments were brutal, but all of the decisions would be made just by their speeches..

"First up, we have Tiffany Hawk!"

The whole crowd cheers as Tiffany comes up to the podium. She sported a face full of make up (making her look like a clown), A pink tank top, ripped jeans, and black boots. Man, if it was possible to get an award for being rich, Tiffany would have a million statuettes.

"Hey Hey! What's up lakeside?" the crowd cheers again. " I know, I'm like, the most popular girl in school! And I know that you'll all vote for I have to get this out to everyone. I'm the type of girl who wants to show school pride! Who cares about everyone! Who is willing to be a loyal princess! Also, if you vote for me, I'll invite everyone to my after party after the snow dance! Party all night in my mansion! So vote for Tiffany!" (Line break) The minute after Tiffany left the stage, some girls gave standing ovation.

While. Ally and mike , on the other hand, were appalled. Ugh, bribery.. Oldest trick in the book. Not to mention she lied about being caring and nice. They just sat backstage on wooden crates. Holding papers and studying their speech.

"Man, are you sure this is going to work?" Mike asked quizzically.

"It has to! It's the only way to get some respect around here." Ally said. "The only way to get our point across."

Next was Scott, who strutted out on the stage like a super star.

"Hey guys. Scott here! Just want to say vote for me for Snow prince! I'm tough! I'm cool! I'm just plain awesome! And I'll get rid of all the nerds and dorks do we can all live in peace. Pft..or if I just want to..you know...beat them up..But anyway, vote for Scott!"

The Ginger walked off the stage with the same amount of applause as Tiffany did.

Next was Mike and Ally. The teachers had let them work together and give a speech. Once they stood on the stage, Ally took a deep breath. The million eyes staring holes in her face was overwhelming. They finally started to talk.

"Uh..H-Hi everyone. I'm Alyssa Johnson and this is Mike Winsten. We'd like to be your snow princess and prince." She points to her friend beside her. " When we both first signed up, we knew it wouldn't be easy to win. Not just because we have all of the populars against us... But because we are both teased about our...our..." Ally paused and turned from the crowd.

"I can't do this.." She gasped.

The brunette next to her turned, an put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He held a smile as the blonde rose from the ground and clears her throat.

"..because we are both teased about our.." Fear overcomes the blonde again until she remembers what she's trying to do. She gets an angered look on her face and stood tall. "-Multiple personality disorder!"

The large group of 300 teenagers were gasping like no ones business. Most of them, too mild mannered to notice before, others felt bad that the soon to be couple had such a disorder.

) "That's right people! Mike and I have M.P.D. Multiple personality disorder. It causes us to simultaneously change into different people.." Ally finished and let Mike take the floor.

"M.P.D is something that you can develop or get naturally. It can cause many problems in a persons life. From being humiliated to getting teased..."

He glared out into the audience. He shot a look at the specific people. Mostly Tiffany. The male looked at her most as if his goal was to get the message to her. " I know since the first time I came to school, I've been bullied about my disorder! And to be honest, it not our fault! Some of you jerks out there pick on me and Ally because we're different from you guys!" Mike says.

"You call us freaks!" Ally exclaims.  
"You call us losers!"  
) "You say we are nothing!"

"Well let us tell you this! We 'Freaks' are teaming up and showing some pride and confidence in ourself and our school!" Mike finishes.

"Vote Mike and Ally for Snow royalty!" they finish in unison. the crowd cheers and and whoops. A million times louder than the other speeches.

Chanting their names and giving more standing ovation than Scott and Tiffany combined.

Mike and Ally had never felt so Confident. Maybe they did have a good chance of winning. The friends stepped from the stage an went back stage. Jumping around and rooting like children.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Mike chants. "we did it!"

"I've dreamed of the moment a million times before! Now it's finally came true!" Ally jumped again, then unexpectantly jumped into Mike. They accidentally fell onto the ground with a loud "THUD"! The male had tumbled on top of her while the girl was pinned on the ground. Thats when thy stared deeper into eachothers eye. The blue orbs staring into the dark brown orbs. They both were leaning in slowly, lips puckered and eyes close to closing. Their lips were about to touch when they heard stomping in their direction. Just as the friends were just about to get up, Tiffany was pacing towards them. She glared as the startled teens got up and dusted themselves off.

"Come to bask in our glory, Tiffany?" asks a smirking Ally.

"So you dweebs think that you can win this with a pity party?"

"Its not our fault, we thought you would get the picture. Guess the 'most popular' really isn't the smartest.."

"Well keep trying, wannabes! there's only going to be one snow prince and princess! And that princess is gonna be ME!"

Yeah, I know this chapter is terrible. I just wanted to get it over with so I can get to the juicy chapters! And sorry about the text! Still trying to do line breaks on my phone!


	6. the evil plot

It took Ally about a week to get over the debate. If Tiffany actually won, she'd never hear the end of it! Ally had to try her hardest! She worked day and night working on her dress and waltz. She'd never stop until she beat Tiff. As the same with Mike. He had been planing for ages! He really didn't want to lose to Scott either. It was Finally two weeks before the dance, and Ally and Mike were nervous wrecks! They were always on the edge and you'd never know when they were gonna snap and let their meanest personalities out. They didn't even get to talk to their friends. Like that one day during lunch.  
"Hey Ally! Want to sit with us?" Courtney called.  
"Sorry! Can't eat! Have to practice waltz in gym! Maybe later! I promise!" Ally replied in a jittery tone.

Courtney frowned and sat with the other girls and guys.

"She's busy again?" Dawn asked.

Courtney nodded sadly.

"It's like their both too busy to hang out with us." Cameron said sadly.

"I can't wait until this whole dance thing blows over! I swear, Mike nearly let Vito out on me when I asked him about our math homework!" Gwen exclaimed.

Tiffany, who was bragging to her friends about her winter dance dress, over heard the friends and started listening. "Vito?", she thought to herself. "There's no guy named Vito in this school."

"it's pretty interesting how Mike can change into Vito when he's mad and when you take his shirt off." Courtney whispered to Dawn.

"Yes. Vito can be very mean and too flirty. Remember when he tried to flirt with me at the Halloween party?" Dawn answered.

"Hmmm.. So Mike and Ally do have M.P.D.. And I have a plan." Tiffany said again. "BRB girls, I have to powder my nose." she lied.

She got up, smoothed out her skirt, and walked to the table populated with rebels and bullies. The one she wanted to talk to was Scott.  
"Hey Scott, I need to have a chat with you." Tiffany said sternly.

"Finally decide to go out with me sweet cheeks?"He replied getting up.

"Not even close, but I do have a strategy to help us both win Snow Prince and Princess." she said leading him into an empty hall.

"Listen to me. I found out from Mike and Ally's friends that they both do have M.P.D! Its not an act! At this rate, they'll win for sure! I can't have that..So i have a all know that Ally has a crush on Mike. So tomorrow, I'll make a fake note from Mike that tells Ally to meet him near the computer lab. Then, I'll kiss Mike and that will crush Her heart. She'll be too depressed to go to the dance." Tiffany explains evilly.

"What about Mike? He'll eventually snap out of his personality and apologize to Ally!"Scott said.

"That's when you come in. You pretend to be my boyfriend and beat the crap out of Mike! He'll be too injured and upset to come to the dance too!" She exclaimed.

"-And why should I help you?" Scott said with a smirk.

"-Because you'll get more of this!"  
Tiffany grabbed Scott's face and pulled him into a kiss. She let go after a few minutes and Scott smirked more.

"Deal."

"We'll do this tomorrow after the last bell. They both should be in our reach."  
Tiffany purrs evilly and walks back into the lunchroom with Scott. She was grinning uncontrollably..waiting and counting down for the next day.

_  
Tiffany you sick sick puppy! To my readers, You may want to pack tissues for the next chapter... Both mike and ally are in for something terrible!


	7. Do anything to win

OBOGOD7

-Do anything to win-

The last bell had rung for the day at Lakeside high school. As Ally opened her locker, a little pink note fell out of it. It had a tiny heart sticker and 'To Ally' written in cursive.

'Dear Ally,

Meet me in the south wing hallway after everyone leaves. I have to tell you something. Remember, I love you!

Love, Mike'

Ally grinned and put all of her book in her locker. She walked to the southern wing of the school. Around the corner, Tiffany smiled and rushed Down the hall, and through the lunchroom where she found Scott.  
"Are you ready?" Tiffany asked.  
"As I'll ever be!" Scott exclaimed.  
"Did Mike get the note?"  
"Yeah! You should've see the look on his dopy face!" Scott chuckled.  
He then thinks back a few minutes when Mike opened his locker.

-Flashback-

Mike opened his locker and received a similar note. Which said,

"Dear Mike,

I have to tell you something!meet Me in the south wing after the bell! I'll be waiting hottie!

Love, Ally"

Mike laughed at the note and ran to the back of the school.

-Flashback ends-

Mike paces around the abandoned hallway, waiting nervously for Ally. He was surprised to see Tiffany strut down the corridor.

"Hello Mike." She says lustfully.

"Tiffany!What are you doing here? I have to meet Ally!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's what i'm here for." She approaches him. Tiffany grabs around Mike's neck and pins him onto a locker.

"T-T-Tiffany.. let go of me!" Mike starts trembling and tries to push her off. He wasn't really afraid of her, he just didn't want anyone to catch them.

"I find you way more attractive than any other guy!" She explains.

Tiffany here's footsteps coming closer to her location and started hamming it up.

"Kiss me Mike!" she exclaimed.

Tiffany brings their lips together and starts sucking on Mikes lips. He was still trying to push her off but was also struggling to breathe.

Ally walked across the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

Tiffany was kissing mike which it looked like his eyes were closed and his hands were wrapped around her waist. When he was really struggling to still get her  
Off.

Ally gasped and dropped her note. Tears immediately came to eyes. Ally stepped fierce-fully on the note and ran away crying. Her dreams of liking Mike were crushed into a billion pieces..just like her heart.

Tiffany released Mikes lips and gave a smug look when she saw the blonde run away. She finally let go of him and signaled Scott to come out. When she heard him walk down the hall, she started up again.

"You rat! How dare you kiss me! Without my permission! It might as well be rape!" She screamed poking Mike in the chest.

"Hey what are you doing to Tiffany?" Scott screamed as he ran up to Mike.

"What? But I didn't-Oof!"

Just as Mike was trying to explain, Scott grabbed his collar and threw him against the locker. The bolts held his shirt, so he couldn't move.

"No one touches my Tiffany!" Scott growled, also giving an evil smile. "It's payback time!"

Mike received a hard punch to his face. He winced as his cheek slightly swelled and turned an Icky shade of purple. His back scraped down the locker, that made part of his shirt rip. Mike was getting more punches to the stomach and face. Kicks to his legs and arms. Even more hits to the face until his nose was bleeding terribly and blood was trickling down the side of his mouth.

Scott let Mike fell to the ground and stepped on hIs right ankle. That made a burning pain and a sharp cracking sound.

Scott ran away and left Mike for dead on the floor. Mike tried to hold back tears.  
He had just got beaten up for something he didn't do. He was so depressed and upset. why? Why was he like this? Why was he born with this curse that made him disliked by everyone? That made him be picked on? That made him feel neglected and want to die?

As Mike asked himself, he tried to get up but sunk painfully back on the ground. Apparently, Scott had broken his right ankle when he stepped on it. So mike just laid there. On the floor. Waiting for himself to either bleed to death..or to just die..

At the same time, Ally was crying in another far corner of the school. Simply weeping from what he just saw. The girl kept on replaying the picture in her mind, which made her cry even more. She thought mike liked her. She thought they would have a good relationship. They would talk, laugh, go out on dates, and even share their first kiss. But that was all a crazy dream! Mike kissed Tiffany behind Ally's back. She felt like a piece of meat.

The blonde suddenly felt something painfully pull her onto her feet by her long flowing hair. Turns out, it was Tiffany.

"You! You interfered my kiss with Mike!" Tiffany wailed.

Ally was dropped onto the floor and kicked in the stomah. It made her become winded and she lost her breath.

"Hmm. A dirty bitch like you shouldn't wear tank tops Tiffany said again.

She ripped the arm supports of her low tank top. That made  
The sleeves rip into shattered pieces.

She kneed the blonde in the stomach, and that made her  
Winded and nauseous.  
Tiffany pulled her front again and Gave Ally more kicks, punches, and slaps to every part of her body. Tiffany was swearing and calling her every dirty name on the book as she ripped Ally's clothes until she was only left a tube top and frayed jeans.

In the end, Ally's cheek was swollen and her knees were covered in bruises. Like she was just splattered with purple and blue paint.

"Don't mess with me Johnson! Your lucky to get out alive!" Tiffany strutted out of the building, leaving Ally sitting there. Ally cried even more.

.. She was hurt.  
.. She was beaten.  
... She was sad.

Her life was a living nightmare. Teased. Dumped. Rejected. Beaten.

All of her emotions came to one last decision...Ally wanted to kill herself..

_  
Sad right? There's still more to come! You all probably hate Scott right now.. And Tiffany too.


	8. Is it all worth it?

OBOGOD8

-Is it all worth it?-

Both Ally and Mike separately walked home. They both were crying heavily and trying to clear their minds.

The minute the two both walked into their houses, they grab a knife and tan into their rooms. Locking the doors just in case their parents came home early.

Mike was depressed even more. He just sunk onto his knees on the ground and started screaming.

"Why?! Why do I have to be so miserable!"

He grasped the knife tighter in his fingers and raised it to his neck. His mind was buzzing with many thoughts. His brain was telling him to stop, but he kept on going.

The knife in Mikes hand was inching closer and closer to his smooth and tan neck. He was just about to cut when one final thought came into his head.

"Stop. Is it really worth it? You aren't alone. You have friends. You have family. You have a girl that loves you, and that girl is Ally."

Mike thought about it and relized that it was true. Ally always liked him and was his first official friend. If Mike died now then he wouldn't be able to dance with her, to go out with her, he even wanted to kiss her. Ally was one of the main reasons Mike kept on going. If he killed himself, then he would've betrayed her.

Mike dropped the knife on the soft carpet of his bedroom floor. He collapsed on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Crying even more from the pain in his ankle and from the thought of actually attempting to murder himself.

-Back at Ally's house-;

Ally was just as upset as Mike was. She was never suicidal, but she couldn't take the abuse anymore. Ally didn't want to leave the Earth without a goodbye. So she grabbed her phone, lined it up in front of her bed, and pressed 'record'

"Hey everyone. It's Ally, the "Freak show". I feel so depressed and alone right now. Like no one cares about me or that I just got beaten up for something stupid. Though I don't feel like talking...or even breathing...I just didn't want to leave with out saying good bye to all of my friends. I love you guys*sniff* you made my last moments on earth enjoyable. Especially you Mike. You will always be in my heart. *wipes her eyes* I just want to say that I love you...more than a friend..like a..like a...boyfriend. Goodbye."

She presses send and sends it online on her accounts and to all of her friends. At the moment, Courtney was doing homework when she got Ally's message. It only took her 5 seconds to relize was Ally was going to do, so she rushed out of her house and called the rest of the crew. All of the girls and guys hopped into Courtney's car and drove as fast as they could to Ally's house. Courtney dialed her phone again and waited for a voice.

"Hello? Mrs. Johnson speaking."

"Hello?! Mrs. Johnson?! It's Courtney Padilla! Ally's friend! I just got a message and I think Ally is trying to kill herself! You have to come home right Away!"

"ALLY! I'll be there!" sobbed as she rode quickly to her house and called 911.

After Ally sent her message, she grabbed the knife close to her body. She gazed at the blade and brought it closer to her. The minute she was about to cut, she heard a fierce knock on her door.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed.

"Ally! it's Courtney and the others! Don't do this!"

Ally looked at the blade one more time and shut her eyes tight.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" she growled. "It's now our never.."

Those were the last words Ally spoke before she stabbed her stomach with the knife. It hurt like crazy, so she collapsed on her bed and cringed in pain.

"Goodbye...cruel...world.." she whispered.

By then, Izzy had kicked the door down and the girls and boys rushed inside.

"Ally!" they all scream and start crying.

-Back at Mikes house-

Mike was still laying in bed when he got a message on his phone. He held back more tears as he painfully watched the whole video. Mike sprinted out of his house, into his car, and rode to Ally's house. By the time he got there, most of the neighbors were there to see what was happening. He saw Ally laying on a stretcher...blood covering her clothes...and her mother following with a group of his friends weeping.

Mike jumped out and pushed dozens of people and grabbed Ally's hand.

"M-Mike?" she utters.

"It's okay Ally! I'm here.. Don't cry.. You'll be okay sweet heart.. "

Thankfully, the ambulance let Mike into the truck as they rode to the hospital.. Mike never let go of Ally's hand.. He comforted her and said reassuring words like 'you'll be okay'  
'stay with me' and 'just have faith'.

_  
Yeah, do you think I over did the bloody, dramatic, scene here? Can you really visualize it? If you did, here's a tissue.*hands you a tissue* so, mike didn't kill himself this time! Usually he does, but for Ally... Will she make it? Will she die? Find out in the next chapter.

FOR ALL WHO HAVE MPD! DO NOT TRY THIS!


	9. Love hurts but we do it anyway

OBOGOD9

-Love hurts, but we do it anyway-

Ally was rushed out if the ambulance and into the hospital. She was immediately wheeled into the emergency room. Mike tryed to get in, but was stopped by male and female  
doctors.

"Ally! Ally! NO!" he wailed trying to push pass the doctors.

"I'm sorry sir. You cannot go in the emergency room with your girlfriend." the female said.

Mike was flushed red at the thought of Ally being his girlfriend.

"You can see her later. The other doctors will work on her the best they can." The male said.

Mike really wanted to see Ally. He didn't care what he had to do to see her. Then The teen remembered that his ankle was broken. And from all of that running, it hurt a million times more than it did an hour ago.

"Um, I think my ankle is broken. It's been hurting for a while." He mutters

The female felt around his right ankle and frowned.

"Oh my! It is severely broken! I'll get you into a room sir." she answered as she lead mike into a wheelchair and into a spare room. Another doctor made him change into a hospital gown and put a blue cast on his right ankle.

Mike just sat in his room. He was thinking about Ally. He was hoping that she was okay. Though he has no idea how much she was hurt or how it happened, he still prayed for her safety. Just as Mike was about to rest, Dawn, Cameron, Zoey, and all if the others walk in his room with 'get we'll cards and ballons.

They all looked very sad. Most of the girls had dried tears on their faces.

"Wow Mike. You look broken." Izzy said loudly.

Gwen elbowed Izzy for saying that when Mike is at his lowest.

"We heard about Ally when she sent us her message. We couldn't believe that she would want to commit suicide. That's not like her." Dawn said sadly. "Do you know what happened?"

"Well, I remember she put a note in my locker telling me to meet her in the back of the school. When I went there, I met Tiffany. Tiffany forcefully kissed me on the lips and Ally saw us. By the look on her face, she was really upset..." Mike explained.

"Why did you kiss her mortal enemy!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to! It was Tiffany's fault!" Mike hissed. "Anyway, Ally ran away after that. Then Tiffany lied and told Scott I kissed her without her say and he beat me up! I was bleeding and he broke my right ankle!" Mike gestured to his hurt leg.

"Oh poor Mike." Zoey cooed.

"Now that was so uncalled for from Scott!" Courtney screamed.

"Wait ,there's more!" Mike says. "After I ran home, I got a knife and was going to kill myself until the thought of you guys kept me from doing it. All of the friends I had that I didn't want to let go. I even thought of Ally and how she would feel. When I stopped, I got the message from her. I still can't believe she would do that and I don't know why. But I think she's too smart, sweet, and caring to die... I think I..love her." Mike finished.

"Awwww!" The girls swooned.

"Excuse me Mr. Michael. Your parents are here to see you." Said a nurse.

Mikes mother and father came in and gave him hugs. His mother was stroking his hair and was giving him kisses.

"Are you okay, sweetie pie?" his mother, Donna, cooed.

"I'm fine, mom." the teenager replied.

"Why would you do that, Mike?" his step- father, Walter, asked.

"I got beat up in school today, and.." Mike sighs. "..I'll explain it later."

The two adults mostly understood decided to stay for the night.

"Hey Mike, can I sign your cast?!" Ask Izzy as she brought out a green pen from her back pocket.

"sure!" The hurt boy replied.

Each person signed a certain part of the blue plastic. Like "get well soon" , "Hope you feel better!", and "eat pie".

After all of his friends left around 4, Mike finally asked if he could see Ally. A nurse brought him crutches showed him into Ally's room.

Mike felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The girl he loved was laying in bed. An Iv was in her arm, she had a big piece of cloth on her side and it looked like she was struggling to breath. Not to mention there was blood on the tips of her hair that was spread across a pillow. It hurt Him just to look at her. How she was bleeding so much...how she looked close to death.

He limped over to the side of her bed and held her hand again.

"Why would you do this?" He sighed. " I love you, Ally."

He stroked her bruised face and hair. Finally, Mike put his hand around her soft face and slowly brought their lips together. Though the kiss was quick, it felt like heaven to him. Ally's lips tasted like strawberries and peaches. They were cushiony and felt like pillows against his lips.  
He finally let's go of Ally's face and lips. And ever so slowly, Ally's ocean blue eyes opened. She turned her head to face Mike.

"M-Mike? I-Is that you?" She asks in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, it's me." He says.  
The both of them were silent until Ally finally spoke.

"Did you just kiss me?"  
Mike nods.

"I saw your message..And I just want to say...I love you Ally. Your the best person in the world. Not only are you smart, and cool. Your beautiful just the way you are." He says as he puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her again.

Ally smiles and breaths heavilly again.

"I love you too Mike." She says in her regular , raspy, voice.

Mike was just about to ask her why she would kill herself, but he was interrupted when another doctor came in the room.

"Hello Ms. Ally. How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Better than before." She answers sitting up in her bed.

"Well I have your results here and I need to tell you..."His face sinks.

"What is it?" Ally asks with desperation in her voice.

"Well, when you stabbed yourself, you split open your right kidney. We were able to stop the bleeding but it caused kidney failure and you need a new one, because it was too torn to stitch up." He explains. "If you don't, it will cause an infection and spread through your body."

Both Mike and Ally's faces drain of color. The worst was upon them. An internal infection is the worst possible way to get injured. Well, they were no medical experts, but it sounded serious.

"What are you trying to say?" The blonde patient asks in fear.

"We have to find you a new kidney in 78 hours or you will not survive." The doctor says slowly.

-  
Sorry I'm getting overwhelmed while I write these. I'm not used to writing such dramatic stories... But in the mean time...Will Ally survive? Will mike make a sacrifice that may put him in danger? Find out in the next chapter of ..."One boy, one girl, one disorder!


	10. The Surgery

OBOGOD10

-The Surgery-

"Won't survive?" Ally asks weakly. "You mean I'll..D-Die?"

The doctor nods his head.

"We've been looking all around the hospital since you came in, but no one is your match." He says. "In fact, we are still looking."

Mike just couldn't believe it. The girl he loved is still going to die. Even though he stopped from killing himself, Mike felt paralyzed on the inside. He had to do something, he just had to. He did not want her to go down. Mike knew that if she went down, he'd willingly go down with her.

"I'll donate one of mine!" Mike exclaimed.

"That's very sweet Mr. Michael but there's a slim chance of you having the exact same type of-" The medical expert was about to continue until another nurse paced into the room.

"Pardon me , I couldn't help over hearing that you weren't sure if and Ms. Ally had the same organ match. I just checked Michael's medical records and it turns out he has an AT7/AHV is the same as Ally's."She explained.

After hearing those words, Ally sighed in releif. And if Mike could, he'd probably do a somersault. He was so happy that he'd be able to help out his new girlfriend get better.

They both hugged and passionately kissed. Letting all of their troubles and the past flow down their shoulders. They didn't focus about what happened then or what happened back then, they were focused on what would happen next.

"I guess I stand corrected! So it looks like you can donate an organ after all!" told Mike.

"And I don't care if I die in the process! I only care if Ally survives!" Mike says bravely.

"Oh that won't he necessary. A simple transplant is very easy to do. After the surgery is over, you'll both be perfectly healthy!" Exclaims the nurse.

"Yes! Thank you Mike! I love you!" Ally wailed as she was nearly in tears. "You are the best person in the world!"

"You don't need to thank me Ally. You know I would do anything for you." Mike said again.

planned the surgery for tomorrow at 9 AM.  
At 7AM the next day, a knock came from the front door.

"come in." Ally wearily replies.

The 10 friends come into the room. Though they all looked tired, the girls held posters that looked as if they took hours to make. Colors and whimsical shapes were splattered on the paper in hert forms and with many signed names on it. About, 400 teenagers had signed it.

"we made this for you." Said Dawn.  
" Everyone at school signed it.."

"mostly everyone." Noah corrected. "I asked Scott and he threatened to give me a wedgie."

"and I asked Tiffany. But she used alot of words to explain why she wouldn't sign it." bridgett said. "Anyway, we got almost everyone to join in for donations to pay for the surgery."

"that's really nice of you guys." Mike commented.

"I agree. You guys are the best friends in the world." Ally replied.

After 2 hours passed, Mike and Ally were wheeled into an operation room.

The rubber wheels squeaked as they rode down the shiny floors and into double doors. They continued to ride until the ER doors came into view. Ally could see doctors wiping down their surgical knives and scalpels. It frightened her severly, so she sunk more into the cushions.

With one swish, the Doors were opened. Doctors wearing masks and scrubs were seen surrounding the teens. The kids were dressed in white. Ally only given a tube top and shorts to expose her bandaged side. Mike was only given shorts. Vito started yelling colorful words at the doctors until they covered his chest, which made him turn back to normal. Though the tan male seemed calm at first, it was a little scary to see the doctors looking down at him and drawing the lines on his side.

One nurse took out a comically large needle and filled it with a clear, fluid.

"This may pinch a bit." She warned them.

She grasped the needle and gently injected the blondes middle arm.  
Ally winced and shut her eyes tightly. The nurse extended a cord so it could make upnfor the IV and sedative.  
She did the same to mike.

After a few moments, the couple became very Dizzy. Their vision was fading just as the doctors were about to begin.

As they laid side by side, they both gripped each others hand.

"Mike, I'm scared." Ally whisper to the boy at her side. She gripped his hand tighter. "What if this doesn't work?"

"Just don't worry about it." Mike replied soothingly. "Just think happy thoughts. Or about your favorite things."

Ally shut her eyes and thought about what she liked the most. Stormy nights, kittens, action movies, the way roses smell..and Soccer Championships.

Mike closed his eyes tight and thought of the things he liked the most..Action movies, kick boxing, Cheesy TV sitcoms, and sometimes girls..

The seditive started to kick in. mike and Ally both fell asleep. Their hands fell apart as they loosely hung from the side of their tables.

"Everyone ready?" Doctor Clyde asked. The other surgeons and doctors nodd.

The doctor slices through Ally's soft flesh. The skin immediately started bleeding. The organ finally came into view.  
Another nurse cut into Mike, his tan skin was covered in the Scarlett substance until the assistant dabbed to make the bleeding stop.

The doctors continued cutting into the teenagers' sides. Removing Ally's damaged right kidney, and cutting into Mike to get his left.

-3 hours of blood and cutting later-  
(A/N sorry if I grossed you out!)

"Th operation is complete doctor. Shall we stitch them up?" Asked a nurse.

"Of course." The doctor Clyde answered."Poor kids. They went all trough this trouble. And that guy was too nice to give one of his kidneys to his girl." He thought. "Hmmm.. I have an idea."

Before one of the other surgeons started sewing the kids open sides together, gave them orders. He told them to make even cuts on the teenagers to make a very special image that would pull Mike and Ally closer than ever.

-  
Really short and a litlle gory, I know, but comment and tell me how you feel about it.  
BTW, I made up the organ numbers, I really don't know if people judge organs that way...


	11. Can we see the stitches?

OBOGOD11

-Can we see the stitches?-

Ally. Ally! Wake up sleepy head

Ally's eyes fluttered open to the sound of an angelic voice. After opening her eyes wide, she saw everyone of her group sitting in the room and staring at her. All were holding more flowers, chocolates, balloons, cards, even Silent B was holding a large handful of bears and stuffed animals.

"Your finally awake!" Courtney exclaimed. "So, how do you feel?"

"A little sore, but very tired." Ally whimpered as she rubbed her eyes. The

She looked over to her left and saw Mike laying in bed also, with his eyes wide open.

"How's my favorite guy feeling?" Ally asked Mike.

"The same as you." He said quietly.

They all started talking about the surgery. ally said that she dreamed of herself as a princess and Mike was handsome prince who rescued her from the evil queen Tiffany.

Mike dreamt he was wearing an all white colored version of his clothes, he was running in a sunny meadow until he found Ally sitting on a hill. She was wearing a pure white dress and had a white flower in her flowing blonde hair. Then they started rolling around in the grass and kissing like a couple of love birds. [1]  
Ally blushed after she heard about Mikes dream. After that, Dawn started telling them about school.

"School hasn't been the same without you guys there." She explains. "Even Tiffany showed a sign of sadness."

" -and after about EVERY kid in the school heard, then the teachers then debAte team, then the newspaper club, who told the real newspaper, who told the News!" Courtney said happily. "They want you to be on the today show!"

The healing blonde couldn't believe the school told the news channel! She didn't care about her M.P.D. She was about to be discovered by the while world with the boy she loves.

"They thought your story was so touching and inspiring, they want to interview you!"

"Thanks ! All of you are the best!" Ally exclaimed.

"Hey Ally, do you think we can see your killer scars?" Izzy asks crazily.

"Sorry Iz, we can't take them off or we'll bleed." Mike says.

"Awwwwwww!" She whines.

The friends talk more until visiting hours are over. As the couple drifts off to sleep in opposite beds, they start to talk to each other.

"Your favorite song?" Mike asks.

"Super Bass by Nicki Minaj and Stereo hearts." Ally answers. "Favorite color?"

"Blue. *yawns* Favorite movie?"

"UnStoppable." Ally answers again. "Person who you admire the most?"

"You." Mike said plainly.

"so are we like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"If you want.." he joked.

Ally giggled and snuggled more into her bed. She yawned and quietly shut her eyes. Awaiting to see the face of her boyfriend in the morning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Mike and Ally got out of the hospital a week later. They went home on a Sunday and talked to eachother on video chat all day long. Including some random people from school who were happy that they were out of the hospital.

The couple finally was finally able to go back to school. As their parents drove them together, they hoped out of the car and pushed open the doors.  
As Mike and Ally walked in, they were getting applauded all down the halls. People were cheering them on as they walked through the school. The students were also saying good things like, "Hope you guys feel better!" and "You guys are great! Get well soon!".  
Even as Mike passed by some girls, he heard them say interesting things about him.

"Look! It's Mike Winstein!"  
"The boy with M.P.D?"  
"Yeah! He sacrificed himself for his girlfriend Ally!  
"He's Soooooo cute!"  
"Wow! I wish there were more guys as sweet as him!"

Mike smiled and walked to his first class with Ally. Once the two classed dragged along, it was finally time for lunch. They grabbed their trays and planned to sit with their faithful friends until they bumped into Tiffany.

"Heyyy buddies!" She said in a fake tone. "I just want to let you know that I forgive you Ally and that I'm willing to let you into the Preppies!"

Ally thought it was so unbelievable. How Tiffany was so fake and phony that she wanted to be her friend just because of her new popularity. Ally just laughed and shook her head. She then started pouring out her emotions to the point where none of her personalities dare to come out. She places her tray on a nearby table.

"You forgive me?" Ally says. "For what?"

"I know you didn't mean to get in my way! I know I'm a shoe in to win and you couldn't help but push the boundaries." She says somewhat politely. "I know it was a mistake. And i'm going to let you back into the clique if you promise not to do it again.

Ally was flabbergasted. (A/N yes, it's a word) the girl who had caused all of their pain in the first place was asking HER to apologize? That made no sense to the blonde. She Looks as if Tiffany is really that dumb.

"Well Tiffany, of course I'll join your club!" Ally stated.

Mike was terribly shocked that Ally would say that, but then he got the picture.

"You see, while I was in the hospital for the damage that YOU started..I was thinking." Ally started.

Suddenly, the entire lunchroom went quiet and stared at the three of them.

"We all know that your a stuck up, mean, stupid, backstabbing, son of a b*tch that I knew that you'd be DESPERATE enough to even talk to me because of the attention mike and I are getting..."Ally droned.

Mike couldn't believe his ears. Ally, the girl who is sweeter than honey and sugar just swore in front of more than half of the school. He had never heard her curse before. Personally, he thought it was hot the way she said it..But Mike mentally slapped himself in the face for thinking that.

"So.. Let me tell you this..I will join your club when you stop being a b*tch!" Ally finished. "But I doubt that'll happen!"

Tiffany just stared at Ally again. Ally kept a straight and scornful face while Tiffany's face turned bright red.

"How dare you talk to me like that you bastard!" Tiffany exclaimed poking Ally in her chest. "Take it back! NOW!"

Ally slapped Tiffany's hand away and got up in her face. Which made the brunette back against the table, then shift into a small clearing.

"NO! You were expecting it Hawk! And all the people you teased and made fun of are sick of it too!"

Ally suddenly picked up a plate of an apple pie alemodè. Which was sitting on her tray.

"-And this is for them!"

Ally grabs the pie and shoves it in Tiffany's face and hair.  
Tiffany backs up and wipes her eyes in shock. She screeches and the rest of the lunchroom gasped.

" Aaaaaaaahhh! My hair! My make-up!" Tiffany said. "This took me HOURS to set up!"

Ally picked up the ice-cream and approached Tiffany again.

"And this is for beating me up and for hurting Mike!"

She then opened Tiffany's designer tank top and jammed her hand full of icecream in her shirt. Staining her shirt and her chest. The icecream sat in Tiffany's bra and slowly started melting. [1]

The cafeteria broke out in an uncontrollably laughter. Even Scott was pointing and laughing at the queen Bee.

"DAKOTA! ANNE MARIA! Help me!" Tiffany shouted. "Get my make up bag! Get my spare clothes!"

Dakota shook her head.

"I may like being in a group and being popular, but you really are mean! I would want to hang out with everyone else but you! Even if it means leaving the clique!" Dakota spat at a messy Tiffany.

"Yeah. Your just stupid and rude! And I don't play that way! Bu-Bye pasty!" Anne Maria said.

The two girls strutted away and walked up to Mike and Ally's friends.

"I'm sorry we teased you guys with Tiffany! We should have relized sooner what she did to Mike and Ally but she never told us!" Dakota said to them. "If we did know, we would have totally told you!"

"It's okay." Courtney said.

"Yeah, it's not your fault." Sam finally broke his stare at his console and glanced at Dakota. Instead of going back to his game, he looked at her more. The gamer was unaware that his face was getting red, and that Dakota was staring back. She was blushing as well.

Tiffany screamed again.

"YOUR GOING WITH THE LOSERS?! BACKSTABBING BITCHES!" Just as the bully ran out of the lunchroom with hands pointing and people laughing at her, she yelled one last thing. "I AM DONE AT THIS STUPID SCHOOL! YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK JOHNSON! SOMEDAY, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Mike put an arm around Ally, who crossed her arms and had a smug look on her face. The couple gave smirks and smiles.

"Revenge is sweet..."She thought.

Looks like Tiffany got her 'Just desserts'! Ha! Ha! Ha! Get it? *cricket noises* no one? Oh forget it! Anyway, this and the chapter before this are sort of bobo compared to the others. I ran out of some ideas because I have better ones for the sequel. So keep on reading. also, the [1] means I have a cameo from other movies or books.  
In the Princess diaries first movie, mia shoves her chocolate ice-cream cone down one of the cheerleaders shirt.

And now Ally shoves just plain I ice-cream down tiffany's short and pie in her hair.

Did you notice the SamXDakota moment? :D I wanted other couples to mingle instead of the main couple! So R&R!


	12. Let the Romance begin

OBOGOD12

-Let the Romance begin-

After that day, Dakota and Anne Maria wanted to be Mike and Ally's friends. They all agreed and got along pretty well. Many people also acknowledged what Ally did to Tiffany. A lot of People like some with glasses, braces, or even pimples thanked her for teaching Tiffany a lesson. Tiffany went home early that day, and surprisingly, Ally didn't get into any trouble! Even the principal knew Tiffany had bullied a lot of people and needed to be confronted.

As more days passed by, more people were getting ready for the Winter Dance. Guy and girls were carrying boxes of decorations. Teachers were in the kitchens making cakes and desserts. Some students were even getting last minute dates. Ally was happy to have Mike as her date, and she thought of all her other friends too.

Zoey+Brick  
Courtney+Duncan  
Gwen+Trent  
Dawn+B-Tag  
Izzy+Owen  
Bridgette+Geoff  
Sam+Dakota  
Anne Maria+Lightning  
Noah+Katie

Even Cameron got a date!

He straightened out his red hood and walked calmy to the girl.

"H-H-I J-essica..." the short boy trembled.

Jessica shut her locker to face Cameron. She was just as short as he was. With dirty blonde hair, tan-nearly pale skin, and a skinny little body with round hips and a puffy chest.

"Hi Cameron!" She greeted sweetly.

"I-I-I was going to ask y-y-you if you wanted to go to the d-d-dance w-with m-m-ee?" poor Cameron was actually trembling when he asked.

"of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me all week! I didn't want to ask you or that wouldn't be lady like!" Jessica calmed the boy down and gave him a peck on the cheek. She blew him a kiss as she walked away.

The small black boy stood there. Wide eyed and hypnotized, he was also holding the cheek thy Jessica kissed.

"Cameron? You okay?" asked Brick as he tried to wake the small teen.

Cameron felt so confident at that moment, but the guys had to carry him away before he got too excited and puked.

As dance came closer and closer, so did Mike and Ally. They wanted to spend as much time together before they had to go to New York for the interview. Though it would be during winter break, they took advantage of all the time they had.

Two days before the dance, Mike walked with Ally back to her house. As they stepped in, they immediately saw in the kitchen.

"Hi Ally, hello Mike. How was school?" She asked.

"Hi !" Mike greeted.  
"Hey mom, school was fine! we're just going up to my room!" Ally screamed as she ran up her stairs with Mike.

"Dinner will be ready at six!" yelled up the stairs.

Once the couple went into Ally's room, she shut the door and flopped on her bed.

"These past few weeks have been crazy!" she huffed.

"No kidding." Mike said flopping next to her.

"I guess now that we're BF and GF, we should know more about each other."

"okay..um. When's you birthday?"

"April 5. And your's?"

"June 23. What's your biggest fear?"

"Public humiliation! I can't Stand it! The staring! The pointing! The laughing! That's why I was upset when Tiffany made fun of us on the first day of school." Replied a worked up blonde. "Whats yours?"

Mike hesitated. But told his new girlfriend.

"Loosing my mom..." he sighed.

"what about your dad? Don't you fear of Loosing him too?"

"My dad died in a bank robbery! I've never been able to get over it! Thats even why I have this stupid disorder!" The teenage male screamed. He reloads he was yelling in Ally's direction and his face softened. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Ally! I didn't mean to yell at you! I'm just *sigh* still mad about it. My dad was a cop. He was supposed to help take down a bank robbery with hostages, but when he got in.."

Small tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"-He was shot. I was only five, and that's when my MPD started. It was from all the stress that was too much for me when I was little."the tears suddenly stopped. "My mom remarried a few years afterward. But I promised my dad on his death bed that I would be a hero, just like him."

Ally gazed at her BF. He had been holding back his disorder all those years because of that sad incident. His father dying is one thing, but the memeory leaving him a disorder at age 5?

"I didn't know. I'm so sorry. And I a big heart break before I moved here that I had to tell someone." The blonde puts a hand on his shoulder. "Before I moved here, I was living in Seattle. I had a really cool boyfriend named Jason. Not as cool as you, of course, but decently popular And good looking. We had dated all through 9th grade and junior high. But one day, I caught him looking at a girl, and tiffany came up. Then I found some rope, turned into lucy and tied her up. I had kept my MPD secret since I was in kindergarten, and I managed to keep it by saying i was doing acting excercises."

"Just like me."

"-Afterwards, he told me I was a lying little freak, dumped me, and left me crying in the middle of a school hallway with everyone laughing around me. That's why I hate public humiliation.."

Ally way a little upset now. She lowered her head and sighed.

Mike put a finger under her chin and slowly lifted her head. Her eyes meeting his eyes.

"That Jason guy is a jerk for dumping you. He shouldn't have embarassed you like that in front of everyone. If he doesn't appreciate how cool and sweet you are, that's his loss."

The blonde blushed just as her dark skinned boyfriend pulls her into a passionate kiss. This one was a little less romantic than the first, but still good. After a moment of kissing, it gets a little more serious. Ally tried licking her lips, but mike got the idea of French kissing, so he opened his mouth and entered her mouth. They were tounge battling for dominance, mike had won though. After a few minutes of kissing, the couple broke apart and gasped for air.

"Okay, first time French kissing , huh?"  
The tanned male asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess so.." Relied ally as she rubbed her arm. "We both knew how heated that got..So lets not do anything we'll  
Regret."

"Agreed."

For the next few hours,  
They talked more about themselves and about random things.

"So Svetlana actually made you put on a dress?" Ally giggled.

"Yup." Mike answered in embarrassment. "It was short and had purple ruffles, she even made me put on heeled boots with the outfit! Good thing it was in my house and not in school!"

Ally laughed again and cuddled more into Mikes shoulder as they lay on the bed.

"What's you favorite sport?" The blonde asks.

"I like to watch Hockey! What's yours?"

"I like to watch Proffesional Soccer. I used to play before I moved here." Ally replied. "I have a few trophies and awards from school."

"I only have a few awards." The tanned male sighed. "Svetlana won a ballet trophy, and a medal. I have a few from school for acting in the plays."

"One more thing, what's up  
With your voice?" he asks tiredy.

"wait, is there something wrong with my voice?" the blonde asks in a worried manor.

"It's so, soft and airy!" he compliments.

Alu giggles and flushes red.

"My ancestors were French, living all the way in Paris. So I get my voice as  
a knock off of a French accent. Thats why my voice is so light and frilly."

"I really like it.." The male replies.

Ally sighed. She felt better to know more about her new BF. It was nice to know that he really likes her just as much as she likes him. Back at home, the blonde would unintentionally attract a lot of boys. They always went with her looks, juicy lips, sweet voice, scarless pale face, and the blonde-hair-blue-eyes bid didn't really help. She never really liked those guys. All they basically wanted was her beauty for themselves, but after an offensive outburst from Mackenzie, they'd be gone.

But Mike was different. When they literally "ran into" eachother, he looked into her heart before admiring how cute she was. That was what the blonde really wants in a guy.

Ally popped an ear piece in each of their ears as they listened to her favorite songs. The first was "Love on Top" By Beyonce. The song wad upbeat, but very romantic o both of them. The couple listened silently with long smiles.  
Beyonce's voice could hold any high note, and her songs were well thought out.

_ Your the one I love.. _  
_Your the one I need.. _  
_Your the one that I only see.. _  
_Come on baby it's you.. _  
_Your the one that gets me up... _  
_Your the one that always calls.. _  
_When I need you'll make everything stop. _  
_Finally, you put my love on top_.

Ally was so happy that Mike would spend this time with her. She hugged him tightly and curled more into his body. They both got under the covers and closed their tired eyes. Ally laid her head on Mikes chest and could hear his heart beating to a rhythm that lulled her to sleep. Before she drifted to dreamland, she whispered one last thing..

"I love you."

-  
**Pretty romantic chapter huh? Keep on reading!**


	13. The Winter Dance

OBOGOB13

-The Winter Dance-

Ally stirred from her sleep and opened her weak eyes. She felt something warm and strong press against her body. Oh yeah, Mike. He was silently snoring and was still fast asleep. Ally looked at her digital clock. 9:45. Oh crap!

She quickly shot up in her bed, then started shaking Mike and whispering his name.

"Mike! Mike!" she hissed."Wake up!"  
"Chester no! Thats not a razor!" He snorted before he woke from his crazy dream.  
Mike rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"9:45?! My parents are gonna kill me! I gotta get home!" He exclaimed.  
Mike gathered all of his things and rushed out of the room with Ally. They both stop in the kitchen to see Ally's mother sipping tea and reading a book.  
"Hi kids." She said quietly.

"I'm SO sorry mom! I didn't know we would sleep that long!" Ally exclaimed.

"It's no trouble sweetie. When I saw you guys sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you." Her mother said. "I also called and told her Mike may be home late."

Both Mike and Ally sighed in relief. drove Mike home while Ally changed her clothes and went back to bed.

Before the girl drifted, she thought of the big dance at the end of the week.

"Only a few more days away.." Ally thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Finally! I've been waiting all month for this!" Ally thought.

It was finally December 23. The night of the winter Dance. She had been waiting for such a long time. Ally had finished making her dress and mastered the waltz. She was currently putting on her one strap bra and slipping on a slip on.  
It was beautiful. It was a long ballroom dress. It fit snugly, had no straps an had a curved top and a small crystal in the middle. Pure White and looked tinted with blue and silver sparkles and colors. It also had a swirl design that made the blue tint look like snow. Also had a long slit at the side that showed the side of her long, pale leg. She added a white pair of flats and long gloves to the middle of her arms to finish.  
Ally also put white and blue glitter, eye liner, and maskara. Including clear lip gloss to make her lips shine and had her hair and bangs curled as they lay on her back. The girl looked at herself in the mirror, she gazed at her beautiful look and headed down the stairs.

After walking down each piece of wood, Ally rests at the foot of the staircase an was looking at a living room full of people. All of her peers and friends looked at her in awe.

"Stunning!"  
"Pretty!"  
"Totally cool!"  
"Awesome!"

Ally was touched by her friends words. Mike walked up from the crowd, and greeted her.

He was wearing a baby blue suit with a dark blue tie and white shoes. his black hair was the same, and so was his gappy smile.  
"You look great Ally." He said to the girl as he took her hand and lead her down the last of the staircase. "I could mistake you for a real princess."

Ally turned bright red and whipped her head to the small crowd of friends.

"We better go!" She says quickly.

Mrs. Johnson suddenly came in the room with a digital camera.

"Before you kids go, I need a picture! Now pose and say 'Winter Dance'!" she stated.

"Winter dance!" the kids say in unison while striking poses in front of the camera.

"Perfect! Now have fun and be safe!" Mrs .Johnson finishes as the teens run out the door.

-one epic car ride to the school later-

Once the doors of the cars slam, the buddies pace into the crowded school doorway. You could see kids from miles around! All were where in dresses and cool clothes. The blood pumped faster into Ally's veins as they got closer and closer to the gym.  
One look at the auditorium and the kids thought they were in heaven. Lights were flashing, huge clumps of cotton was on the walks and crystal snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling. And music was pounding their eardrums.  
"This is so cool! It's like everything is geographically identical to a normal city in Alaska!" Cameron exclaimed while gripping his date's hand.  
"Now this is a party!" Bridgette screams above the crowds.

The excitement was intense for Ally, her neck twitched and she gasped rapidly.

"Let's Par-TAY!" she screams in a new jersean accent. Charlotte is out.  
All of the kids shrug off Ally's outburst and start dancing! They did most of the famous line dances and free styled to regular music. They all had a blast eating, chatting, and dancing.

After two hours, the principal walked onto a stage with an envelope in her hand. She taps a microphone and starts talking.

"Hello students! Is everyone enjoying the dance?" she asks.

All of the teenagers shout in unison to answer her question.

"We have picked who will be our snow royalty this year!" Principal Stockwater screams.

She opens the envelope and reads it.

"Lakeside Highs Snow Prince and Princess for the Annual winter dance isssss!...Mike Winsten and Ally Johnson!"

The whole crowd cheers uncontrollably for the two. A spotlight shines on the couple as all of the students in the gym clear a way for them. A girl put a silver and blue tiara on Ally's head and a blue and white crown on Mike's head. They also put blue fuzzy cloaks on each of them. Royal music plays as Mike and Ally walk to their thrones. Passing by amazed and smiling people. White petals crunch under their feet as two other girls throw flowers on the ground.  
They finally get to the stage and sit in each throne labeled 'Snow Princess' and 'Snow Prince'. As Mike and Ally make themselves comfortable, a tall teenage boy starts the band team that blasts their trumpets and horns to sound like a royal anthem. After the noise stops, the boy speaks.  
"Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Presenting Princess Ally and Prince Mike! Royalty to the Lakeside Snow Kingdom!"

The crowd rejoices louder and louder to their breaking point.

"Now the Prince and Princess will have their first dance." the boy says again.

The music starts as Mike leads Ally onto the empty dance floor, he bows while she curtsies. Mike fastens his hand around Ally's waist while she puts her hand on his shoulder. They started dancing to the slow and steady beat to the music. Both smiling widely at each other. Mike suddenly spins Ally then hoists her up into the air so her dress swerved And twisted as she popped her leg. Then, before the song ends, he hangs on to both of her sides so Ally's dress can swing against the floor and he finishes with a dip.

She rises slowly and kisses Mike on the lips as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Your the best Mike." she whispers.

"you're better." He whispers back.

The rest of the night is full if slow dancing songs All of the couples are swaying with their partners. As Ally and Mile dance more, Ally lays her head on Mikes shoulder.

"This is the best night ever.."

So this is the last chapter...NOT! We still have more to cover! So keep reading!


	14. The ride to NYC

OBOGOD14

-The ride to NYC-

Since the end of the winter dance and christmas. Ally has been working nonstop to get packed for New York. She had to have everything ready for an all day plane ride. After going insane just to get her stuff ready, she had to help her parents and friends ready too! Even Mike! She always bugged him about what to pack and to get his passport ready. He was really annoyed, but he didn't want to hurt Ally if he said that to her. Mike knew how important this was to both of them, so he just told himself to deal with it.

"Don't forget your passport! Or any formal clothes!" The blonde would snap.

"I know, Ally." Mike would retort irritably.

"Oh man! I forgot my extra make up bag!" Ally suddenly starts hyperventilating. "I'm going to look like a freak!"

"Don't worry about it!" The male said, trying to calm her down. "You know you look pretty without makeup."

After three days of prepping, everything was mostly in order. Ally had to go to sleep at 8 just to have enough energy to get everyone else up. Ally woke up at 5 in the morning by accident. Though she was supposed to wake up at 4:30, she managed to get all of her friends and family into a van and to the air port. It knocked off 30 minutes, an hour if you include security and luggage search.  
The whole crew was literally racing to get to the plane on time.

"We aren't gonna make it!" Mike exclaims as he turns a sharp corner of the airport.

He suddenly gasps and hunches over.

"Darn these new fangled flying machines! Back in my day, a fella had to walk everywhere to get where he needed to go!" Mike states in an old mans voice.

Dakota snaps her fingers in his face to turn him back to normal.

"Chester, we don't have time for your complainig!" She hissed. "We have to get to the plane."

They all finally reach the boarding area. Panting and wheezing from all of the running.

"we'd *wheeze* like to...*cough* board the plane please." Ally shuddered.

"I'm sorry Miss. But the plane left 5 minutes ago. Your too late." the women at the counter said.

All of their faces sink and drain of color. She sat sadly on a bench, and sighed.

"I totally screwed up! I let this whole thing get to my head and we missed our flight!" She said in despair.

"Aw. It's not your fault Ally." Dakota said patting her new friend on her back.

" we can always book another flight to New York." Gwen said.

"But the news people told us to be at the studio by tomorrow! And where-?" Ally was just about to continue when she saw a women with a video crew walk up to her.

"Excuse me! Are you Ally Johnson?" She asked.

"Yes." the blonde answered.

"Oh thank goodness! I couldn't find you anywhere! I searched all over the airport! I'm Molly Truth with NBC." the women said shaking Ally's hand. "You must have missed our call! We re scheduled your flight and booked you with a private jet."

The friends sighed and cheered in releif.

"So sorry for the inconveince!"  
Molly said leading the group into the jet plane.

"It's no problem! I was worried that we missed the plane!" Ally replied as she walked into the tunnel. She was very releived to get on.

After taking a good look at the jet, they all thought it was beautiful. The walls had a light orange and yellow design. There were sofas and recliner chairs, and TVs. Even a buffet for them to eat.  
(A/N think of first class in total drama world tour)

When all of the teens make themselves comfortable, Molly signals the camera crew I start taping.

"Hello! this is molly Truth coming at you live on a plane with Ally Johnson and Mike Winsten! The loving couple in a future like fairy tale!" Molly says to the camera. "No time to get close, but you can hear all about the M.P.D love story tommorow on the today show!"

Ally was excited by the title if the story. M.P.D lovestory...she liked it. By tomorrow, everyone around the world would know about her and Mike and about how they met. From their planned suicide, and all the way to The surgery. It was exciting and overwhelming at the same time.

The group of friends, (including mike and Ally's parents) were enjoying themselves. Dakota, Zoey, and Anne Maria were talking. Dawn was helping B-Tag meditate. While Mike and Ally were watching jersey shore, and other random shows with young celebraties.

"Wow! Look at all these people! How could they handle being so famous?" Mike asked.

"I know!"Ally replied. "It must be crazy! With the cameras everywhere, paparazzi, and the uber fans."

"Looks like it's a providing, and a curse! I just hope thy don't turn us into crazy celebrities!"

"I know!"

* * *

The sun started setting and the plane becomes darker. The teens snuggle in their recliners with large blankets and try to go to sleep. The couple lay in recliner next to each other and doze off.

As Ally's droopy eye lids fell, she thought about the interview that was the next day.

"I hope people won't try to make us crazy celebrities." She thought. "well, what could possibly go wrong?"

At the moment, the blonde girl fell asleep and never began to think how her words would go against her.

* * *

Well, getting crazier, get ready for the next chapter!


	15. The Interveiw

OBOGOD15

-The interveiw-

After a peaceful night of sleep, the group of teens wake up from the turbulence of the plane. It only took 5 minutes until they landed at the New York Cross-Country Air port. They all pile out of the plane and end up in the main lobby of the air port.

"Where do we go now?" Bridgette asked confused.

"We go to the front entrance and get into the company limo." Molly replied leading the teens to the entrance.

The limo ride was pretty awesome. They all jammed out to their favorite songs and turned the stereo up so loud, a car 300 feet behind could here them. Not only was the limousine cool, the sights were just as nice. Ally and Zoey stuck their heads out the window and looked at all of the shining billboards, tall buildings, and stores that would make a girl faint with excitement. All the teens could see were the lights shining in their jubilant faces and hear sound of others hailing taxis and shoppers opening doors. The smell of hotdogs and cheese steaks also mesmerized their senses.

"This place is amazing!" Ally said.

"It's really big too! Just look at those buildings!" mike replied pointing out the window and at the empire state. Which they just had passed.

"That's not even half at what we have here." Molly bragged. "We have the best shopping malls and stores the city has to offer."

Dakota squealed in delight.

"I really want to go shopping now! New York City rocks!" She exclaimed.

"We can go shopping later. Now we have to get to the Hotel." Courtney said, trying to calm down the shopping maniac.

It may have taken 20 minutes to get there, but the group finally made it 'The Green Cabin'. It was at least 50 stories high and had a green tint. The limo parked and the kids carried their luggage up to their private floor. Which was reserved only for them.

"Okay, so we all decided who is in the room with who. Me, Dawn, Zoey, Izzy, Bridgette, Gwen, and Ally are in one suite. the boys will be in the other sweet right next door." Courtney said looking at a peice of paper.

"Why can't the guys mix with us?" Gwen replied.

"Because, Ally's parents said that they don't want us 'doing' anything we'll regret." Courtney answered.

"What does that mean?" Izzy stated.

Bridgette leaned over and whispered in Izzy's ear. Izzy cringed and got a gross look on her face.

"Eewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She says like a child."Gross!"

All the girls and guys head into their rooms and sit around.

"Ugh! We're sitting here doing nothing!" Gwen says while writing in her diary.

Ally was thinking of something better to do with their time. Watching TV would be boring and none of them were hungry enough to go the the restaurant on the street. She finally got it! A wide grin formed on Ally's face.

"Ladies, how about a trip to the spa?" She says in a proper tone.

The girls cheer, run out if the room, and get into the elevator.

"I can't wait to get a Mani-peti!" Dakota says staring at her nails.

"I'm getting my hair done!" Anne Maria replies.

"I need a total mud facial! I think it will help the scratches on my face clear up!" Ally says.

"Mud? I'm so in!" Izzy said to Ally.

()()()()()()()()()()()

As the girls head down to the spa on the first floor, the guys sit around in their suite. Looking as bored as ever.

"this is sooo boring!" Mike says.

"I have no clue what to do." Noah says shutting his book in frustration.

B just shrugs and continues to listen to music on his headphones.

"Hmmmmm, how about we head to the arcade?" Sam suggests.

"Good idea Sam! Let's go!" Mike says standing up from his bed.

The guys all agree and walk down to the arcade. While they were beating each others scores in 'Street fighter', the girls were laying in white robes and either getting massages or hair treatments.

* * *

"Cameras ready people!" The camera man signaled.

Mike and Ally were both sitting on a sofa in the NBC Today show studio. All of the workers were running around like crazy to get ready for the interveiw. The blonde was wearing a purple blouse, skinny jeans, and black boots, while her boyfriend was wearing a green button up shirt, jeans, and brown converse shoes.

"Can someone turn on the AC? I'm burning up!" yelled a female figure.

The female figure came into Ally's view and it turned out to be a tall blonde women wearing a red dress and sipping a latte. She tossed the cup aside and approached the couple.

"Hi! You must be Mike and Ally! I'm Blainley! I'll be interviewing you!" Said the women shaking the teenagers hands.

"We'll be on the air in a few more minutes! So if there's anything you need- hey Josh! Pick up those papers or your fired!-just call!"Blainley said while scolding an intern.

Ally felt a little scared that aggressive person will be interviewing her and Mike. She just breathed deeply and stopped thinking about it.

"okay everyone! We're on in 5...4...3...2..." the director signals and the cameras flash on Mike, Ally, and Blainley. The couple felt a pang of nervousness shoot up their spines.

"Hello! I'm Blainley Blasnic and I'll be interviewing Ally and Mike! A couple who has gone through more than any teenager could handle! They been picked and prodded to the limit! And to the point where they had to make some sacrifices." Blainley gestures to the couple. "So you two, I heard that you got together because you both have Multiple personality disorder?"

Mike nods.

"we call it M.P.D. It's a disorder where you have more than one personality and can't control them." he answers.

"Fascinating! So how did you get the disorder?" Blainley asked.

"I first got it when I hit my head when I was in kindergarten. I fell off the monkey bars and hit my head on the ground. I was going to tell the teacher, when i saw a bou pick on a girl in my class. I grabbed some rope, turned into my lassoing personality and tied him up." Ally explained."Thats when the teasing started."

"I first got M.P.D when my dad died." Mike confessed. " it caused so much disturbing dreams and traumatic memories, I ended up with the disorder from shock."

"mm-hmm. And what may that personality be?"

Time passed by as Blainley talked to Mike and Ally about their M.P.D troubles. All the way up to the surgery.

"Pardon me for asking, but I think the whole viewing world would love to know if we can see the scars?" Blainley asks.

Both teens were unsure. After some whispering, they agreed to show everyone.

"Um..Okay we will." Mike says.

He and Ally both Carefully lift their shirts and remove their tiny bandages until the scars are shown. both are slightly bloody but mostly mended. Ally could hear the entire studio gasp.

"Amazing! And You willingly gave one your kidneys to her?" The blonde women asked.

Mike nods again.

"Hmmmmm...I think I see something! Can you guys come together a bit more?" Blainley asks.

Mike and Ally scotch more together until the skin of their sides touch. Each of them felling warmer inside. Ally stared at her side and gasped. When together, both of the scars formed..

"A heart!" Blainly swooned. "When you are together, your scars form a heart! Now THAT is romantic!"

Ally could swear she heard the whole world go 'Aaaaaaawwwww!" at the stitching on her body.

The whole interview had ended a few minutes later, and the couple had left the studio. Waving by to the seemingly nice Blainley. Once the doors shut, Blainley sported a large smirk on her face.

"Rachael!" She screams.

"Yes Ms. blasnic?" Rachael, her assistant asked.

"Keep this interveiw on file, I have plans for this couple in the future." The blonde grins evilly.

* * *

Just as the happy couple walked out of the studio, hand in hand, they were nearly trampled by papparazzi.

"Ally! Do you plan on marrying mike?"  
"Mike! Are you planning on proposing to Ally?"  
"Ally! Are you pregnant with Mikes child?"  
"Mike and Ally! Will you kiss in front of the camera?!"

They finally manage to hop in the limo and drive back to their suites.

After heading back to the hotel and staying there for a few more days, the crew finally goes back home. Winter drifted away, then came spring, then summer. The last bell on the last day of school rang as the kids ran out cheering.

"Hey Ally, let's go to the park! They're having a big firework show!" Mike grabbed his girlfriends hand and lead her to the nearby park that everyone goes to.

That night, Ally and Mike snuggled in the park and invited their friends to come too. Everyone was dressed in cool summer clothes, and sat on their blankets to watch the show.

"What a crazy year huh?" Mike asked Ally.

"Totally!" she replied. "You know, I thought I would never make any friends here, but I have so many and the best boyfriend in the world!"

Mike kisses her lips and stares into Ally's eyes.

"I love you Ally." He says.

"I love you too Mike." she answers. "*Sigh* I think I'm going to enjoy the rest of High school."

"Me too." Mike answers. "Especially now that I have you."

The two kiss one more time as the park unexpectedly sets off the pre-summer vacation fireworks.

Mike and Ally continue kissing in front of the fireworks and think about the wonderful future they'll have together.

_-

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed "One boy, one girl, one disorder!" now get ready for part 2z


End file.
